


Myself, the primitive

by LiveOakWithMoss



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hux makes lists, M/M, Post-Coital, Pre-Coital too if it comes to that, Resentful spooning, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux refines his bullet-points: <i>Reasons it is idiotic to have Kylo Ren, supreme aggravation and professional roadblock, in your bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Myself, the primitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> 0\. Is it gauche to dedicate a fic to the person who beta'ed it? Let me know the etiquette here. At any rate, this is for Sath, who deserves all the gifts, space-based or otherwise, and whose encouragement/enablement is the reason this sucker exists ~~and is not somewhere posted under the sock I created for it.~~ Also, she is a flawless beta. All remaining nonsense should be blamed on me.

It was by the third night in a row that Kylo Ren spent in his bed that Hux started to get annoyed. Previously, his emotions could have been best described as ‘too exhausted and satiated to care’ and ‘vaguely amused,’ but now, with a third night feeling more like habit than was comfortable, he was soundly into vexation.

He lay there in the dark and ran over the mental list he was cultivating.

_Reasons it is idiotic to have Kylo Ren, supreme aggravation and professional roadblock, in your bed._

These words were often intoned in a voice that was unmistakably his father’s, a fact which was doing an efficient job at dispelling the lingering satisfaction in his loins. Hux tweaked at the front of his shorts irritably and blew out a sigh that was echoed from Millicent's cat bed in the far corner of the room. She usually slept on the foot of Hux's bed, but Ren had given the cat one of his odd, long looks, and Millicent hadn't made any effort to claim her usual spot. Hux made a mental note to give her a little extra food come morning, a gesture he wouldn't admit was an apology.  _Further item for the list:_ _Makes my cat act queerly._

Hux had been adding to it for a while now, moving down it and reordering certain items, refining where he saw fit. The obvious issues he kept succinctly towards the top –  _Fraternization with a colleague slash rival, Distraction from the task at hand, Opportunity for blackmail_  – but the rest got wordier, and pettier, as he moved down the list. 

Ren’s absurd body heat, for one, and how he hogged the covers despite it. His ridiculously long arms, for another, and the habit he had of dropping one over Hux and leaving it there. Hux took some childish pleasure in the fact that Ren twitched in his sleep and made undignified mumbling noises, but it was a pleasure that ran its course when the mumbling, twitching body in question was pressed sweatily against his back, a heavy arm pinning him to the mattress. 

 _We should have done this in his bed_ , Hux thought moodily, as he tapped his fingers against the pillow and resisted the urge to scratch at his neck, where Ren’s hair was tickling it.  _But then it never would have begun at all, as I would never have sought him out in such a fashion. We never would have been in his room in the first place because I never would have come there so as to ‘more effectively continue our disagreement’. I never would have smashed_ his _belongings in frustration, and I certainly would never have lifted_ him _against the wall and kissed him like it was a reasonable debate tactic._  

(It hadn’t been an entirely ineffective tactic, he had to admit.)

_But still. If I had, I would have done a far better job at the kiss, to start._

Hux smiled in the darkness and gleefully added  _Inexperienced kisser_  to the petty section of his list.

_Inexperienced, or at least… overeager._

He touched his lower lip absently. It was still swollen from the bite Ren had given him that first night, and which Ren seemed to have become fixated with in the nights that had followed; sucking at it, worrying at the cut, running his tongue against the swollen flesh. It was as though he did not wish for the bite to heal.

_Careless about leaving evidence of our activities._

Hux forgot his resolution to stay perfectly still as a rebuke to Ren’s restlessness, and stretched out his legs to ease a cramping muscle. The unconscious Ren seemed to take this as a cue to tangle their legs together, and Hux searched for further additions in order to distract himself from the impatience knotting his chest. It was akin to the frustration of insomnia, he decided. Mixed with heartburn. 

_Add to your frakking list, General._

Right.

 _Breathes as loudly as if he were still wearing that damn mask,_  Hux resumed viciously, as Ren’s breaths prickled against his nape.  _Does not seem to take the hint_ – he squirmed once, experimentally, and then abandoned the effort –  _that some of us do not sleep soundly with a bipedal Rathtar draped over our bodies._   _If we were in his room, I could simply leave, but this is_ my bed _and I will be damned if a gangling scapegrace with daddy issues chases me from it._

 _What is more, if we were in his room, the sheets would be_ his _problem come morning._

Hux reflected, for the third time in as many days, on the downsides to black sheets. Then he reflected that they should have just stayed where they began, against the wall – far easier to clean – but then, he could not have gotten Ren bent over in just the way he had wanted, and the bed had been the perfect height…

 _That’s it. Next time we’re doing this in his room._  

His skin feeling hot again, he resigned himself to settling back against Ren’s chest. The way the curve of his rump fit against Ren’s groin was rather enjoyable, and he contemplated rolling his hips to see if he could get Ren to wake. He considered the pleasure he would take in feeling Ren stir against him, hardening against his backside, only to cut him down with a scathing “Control yourself, Ren” when the man dared venture more. The question of his own control notwithstanding, Hux was enjoying this hypothetical when he felt Ren move against him. But instead of feeling smug anticipation, Hux froze as Ren sighed in his sleep and pressed a light, unconscious kiss to the jut of Hux’s shoulder blade. Goosebumps traveled down Hux’s spine, and he twitched for a moment as badly as Ren ever did. 

But worse than that was the idiotic urge to get him to do it again. 

Hux shifted in Ren’s arms, edging himself back against Ren's chest, telling himself he was trying to seek a more comfortable position and not to see if he could get another sleepy press of lips to his shoulder or spine. But instead, infuriatingly, Ren snored on. 

Hux cursed quietly, and added a further item to his list.

Giving up on sleep, he kicked angrily at Ren’s feet and turned in his arms, and then Ren did wake. Their faces were close enough that Hux could feel the tickle of Ren’s eyelashes against his cheek as he blinked, and Ren was just saying, “What is your problem?” in a hoarse whisper, when Hux kissed him. He felt Ren’s mouth, wide and pliable, open immediately beneath his, and he thought, with a burst of bitter satisfaction,  _What a quick learner you are, Ren_ , and felt Ren’s long fingers dig painfully into his skin in punishing response. 

Hux had tugged his shorts back on after they finished earlier, but Ren was still naked, for all he was wrapped in the lord’s share of Hux’s sheets. Hux shoved a knee between Ren’s thighs, feeling first the reflexive clench of resistance, followed by the widening of Ren’s hips as he spread his legs and arched his groin forward to rub against Hux’s stomach. Hux could feel the slickness of Ren’s cock against his skin, and impatiently shoved his shorts down, his own erection pressing hard against the inside of Ren’s thigh. 

Ren gave a low, growling moan, and Hux covered his mouth impatiently, mimicking the gesture Ren had used on him the first time he’d slammed Hux against the wall. “Do you want us to be heard?”

Ren chuckled, evading his hand easily. “You think your walls are that thin?” The mocking cadence of  _your walls_ , another jibe at Hux’s ship, another insinuation of weakness, did nothing for Hux’s temper.

“I am not in the business of taking risks,” he snapped, nudging  Ren’s thighs further apart so he could align himself between his buttocks. “Unlike some I could mention, who bring senseless risk taking to the level of high art.”

“If only you could praise me like this in front of Snoke,” said Ren, who as usual seemed to care not at all about Hux’s roughness with him. “I could use such a recommendation.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” 

“A thousand times,” said Ren, his eyes flickering. “But let me put your mind at ease, General – there is no one within hearing range of us.” 

“Fine, good,” said Hux, the insomniac burn driving out the usual distaste he felt at demonstrations of Ren’s skills. He slammed his hips forward and Ren’s eyelids fluttered, his large hands digging so hard into Hux’s low back that Hux added two more bruises to his running tally. He refused to touch Ren’s cock this time, even when Ren began to make furious, desperate noises beneath him, and when despite that, Ren came first, Hux felt pure, savage victory before his own orgasm wiped out his vision.

He collapsed down against Ren’s sweaty chest, his face coming to rest in the crook of Ren’s neck. Ren chuckled again, his low voice not breathless enough for Hux’s liking. Ren shifted his legs and tipped Hux over to his side, so he was caught in the crook of Ren’s arm. Hux spat out a mouthful of Ren’s hair and tried to think of a reasonable thing to say, other than  _You’re covered in semen, for the love of whatever is sacred to you, go find a washcloth._  

He didn’t say anything, and Ren didn’t move, other than to grab a handful of Hux’s sheets and use them to scrub at his stomach. Hux groaned and buried his face in Ren’s shoulder. 

_Next time –_

“We’re not doing this in my room,” said Ren, and then, “And you simply must show me that list of yours someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title from Jack London: "And right often have I, the modern, been perturbed and vexed by the foolishness, illogic, obtuseness, and general all-round stupendous stupidity of myself, the primitive.” 
> 
> "General All-Round Stupendous" is probably what Hux calls himself in private.


End file.
